theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Marasena
Marasena '''is an song in The Amazing World of Gumball as an Short on the CN commercial Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Richard *Nicole *Penny *Anais *Carrie *Anton *Doughnut Sherrif *Juke *Marvin *Granny Jojo *Louie *Tina Rex *Jamie *Mr. Robinson *Ms. Robinson *Rocky *Patrick Fitzgerald *Principal Brown *Miss Simian *Sarah *Bobert *Clayton *Evil Turtle *Mr. Cuddles Lyrics Song Starts around elmore until Ooooo.... HAI! at the intro you will see Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Robinson doing the dance (Marasena) will see Gumball, Darwin and Richard dancing in black suits '''Anais: When is this starting! Penny: When i walk then see me the Marasena and my teeth is pretty beautiful Anais, Nicole and Penny: They just jealous, wanna be like me, come and through and learn it from me Anais, Nicole and Penny: Come to us! With an lesson! then you will see us dancing Gumball, Darwin and Richard: Yes they're right we do the Marasena, and we never be the Cannabilla and they call us as a mistake Linda Marasena, Eeeeeh Marasena (2x) Doughnut Sherrif: Uhhh.... Penny: Why do you always make fun of my father! My father is not that bad! Anais and Nicole: We'll! He rammed our! Expensive house! And he almost ran our kid really over! Anais: HMPFH! Penny: Girls!! He rescued me! You know i like my dad! Patrick:up from nowhere Thats right! Gumball, Darwin and Richard: Yes they're right we do the Marasena, and we never be the Cannabilla and they call us as a mistake Linda Marasena, Eeeeeh Marasena goes to Principal Brown and Simian dancing at the scene Gumball, Darwin and Richard:goes to Rocky, Marvin, Louie, Granny Jojo and Doughnut Sherrif Dancing We do this twice and more time goes to Anton and Juke dancing Anton and Juke to Carrie and Sarah dancing also Carrie and Sarah eeeeh Marasena Gumball, Darwin and Richard: Back to them We do this i think one more time! to Bobert and Clayton dancing A Robot and a Clay i think will help us! to Tina Rex and Jamie But that girls are not really gonna do it back to Gumball, Darwin and Richard Eeeeh Marasena Penny: We'll come find me my profile is Marasena and im always here for you and help you with the problems, just notice me, and keep me, when i find you then i track you Gumball, Darwin and Richard: We'll now once we do it one more time! to everyone that is in the song video And everyone is joining and really its fun to Evil Turtle and Mr. Cuddles Pet's are joining to Marvin, Louie and Granny Jojo And elderlies too when i say it one more time, Eeeeeeeh Marasena! Gallery Trivia *With a Special Thanks to the cast of The Animaniacs the cast can use the parody too. *This song is an parody of Macarena by Los Del Rio *In the part after Why do you always make fun of my father, is an contiunity of The Knights *In the part "We'll come find me my profile.." Penny said "Just Notice Me" That is actually recycled from "The Extras" Goofs and Errors *In Macarena they only have 2 men singers, in this song they have 3 Category:Songs Category:Song Fic